


Priceless

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: A request by tumblr user @rhttnlink (Nada): "somebody pls write a top!link fic of him being all horny n turned on by rhett in those shorts* and f-cking him to sunset"Originally posted to Tumblr March 2019*"those shorts" refer to the jorts from gmm #1503
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> A request by tumblr user @rhttnlink (Nada): "somebody pls write a top!link fic of him being all horny n turned on by rhett in those shorts* and f-cking him to sunset"
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr March 2019
> 
> *"those shorts" refer to the jorts from gmm #1503

Back in their office, Link had no clue how long Rhett had been talking. His voice was a hodgepodge of distant nonsense, like the adults in a Charlie Brown cartoon, drowned out by a dull monotonous tone like his ears were ringing.

“Link? Hey! Are you even listening to me right now? You got this thousand mile stare…”

Link shook his head, as if to clear it. He focused his stare on Rhett’s confused eyes. When he spoke, his voice came forward low and intense.

“You know what, Rhett? I’m not listening.”

Rhett shifted back in his seat, and forced a chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood. “I can always tell. When you’re… uh. Not listening. Or…”

“Distracted? Now, why would I be distracted, Rhett?”

Link stood up and walked toward where Rhett was seated. He stood so close that Rhett would have struggled to stand up without knocking him over.

“You think it’s cute? Teasing me in those tiny little shorts?”

“Teasin’ you? It wasn’t my idea, man. It was just a game. Besides, you all but forced me into them!”

Link laid a finger on Rhett’s lips to stop their movement. He gave him a sly wink and whispered huskily, “Play with me.”

It took all the self control that Rhett had to hold back the smile that threatened to burst onto his lips. But he managed to keep it restrained to a small smirk.

“I’m sorry, Link. That was real naughty of me. Flauntin’ myself in front of you like that during business hours.”

Link looked at the clock, and then back to Rhett. “Seems it’s after hours now, baby.”

Rhett didn’t know what to do next from his seated position. His heart hammered inside his chest as Link stood towering over him.

“I brought them back to the office.” Link cocked his head toward his desk. “Those shorts.”

“You want me to… wear ‘em for you now?”

“Mmm hmmm.”

Link backed up enough to allow Rhett the space to stand up and fish the tiny jean shorts from Link’s drawer.

“Nothin’ else, McLaughlin.”

Rhett nodded, and followed the lead of Link’s eyes undressing him from across the room as he began to peel himself from his clothes.

Rhett slowly strutted back toward Link.

“Well, what do you think of them now? Now that you can properly examine them to judge?”

Link growled low in his throat, and rubbed at himself through his jeans.

“Think they’re worth more than 8 bucks?”

“That depends.” Links voice was thick and dripping with need. “Can the material hold up under duress?”

“Test ‘em for me, please?” Rhett begged. Closer to a whimper than a beg, really. But it was good enough for Link. He’d been aching to get his claws on those threads, and that ass beneath them all day.

Link bit at Rhett’s lips as he crushed a harsh kiss against them. He walked Rhett back towards his desk and then abruptly spun Rhett around to bend him over it.

“Stay.”

Rhett stayed.

“Fuck, Rhett. Look atcha. Can’t even pull the things all the way up, you’re so thick.”

Link bent down and bit at a piece of Rhett’s thigh that was peeking through the laces at the sides.

Link grabbed two handfuls of Rhett’s exposed cheeks, kneading them roughly with his hands.

“You look so good, baby.”

“Thank you,” Rhett murmured. “Please, will you…?”

“Hush, baby. I got you.”

Link took a mouth full of the fabric in his teeth and shook it like a dog tearing up a newspaper. The jean shorts fared just about as well as the paper would have. Coming apart and leaving threads in Link’s mouth.

Link was breathing heavily as he reached into his desk drawer for lube, quickly slicking himself and Rhett.

Link took a deep breath and yanked the shorts down, ripping them apart in the process.

“Jesus, Link!”

“You just keep prayin’, buddy…”

Link worked Rhett open with a series of fingers before lining himself up and thrusting into Rhett. Rhett held onto the desk for dear life as Link needily took what he needed. 

What they both needed.

This was meant to be a sprint, not a marathon; and they both came loudly, grunting and groaning and collapsing with Link resting all his weight against Rhett. A role reversal from their ‘I’m Dead’ move days.

Link slowly slid himself out, and began to clean them both up. Covering Rhett in kisses and praises.

“Shorts didn’t really hold up too well, huh?” Rhett joked awkwardly. “Guess they are more of an $8 purchase.”

“Nah,” Link hummed a kiss against Rhett’s soft, sweat glistened lips. “They’re priceless.”


End file.
